Alternate Lifestyle
by CallistoRevo
Summary: rewrite of Fearless 20, Sex
1. ClicksBlinkLove

Title: Alternative Lifestyle Author: Christine Crahan Summary: rewrite of Sex, Fearless 20 Pairings: Gaia/Ed, maybe we'll get some other action in there too, like Tom/other (katia maybe?) don't know Spoilers: Sex, Fearless 20 and everything written before that Rated: PG-13 for now Author's note: please email after you read this, I would love some suggestions about where to take this story, even though I already have my own evil little plan. p.s. My Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/pluckedfromobscurity/  
  
  
  
Ed held his breath waiting for Gaia's answer and Gaia studied his face, which was now turning purple. Was she ready? I remember when I asked my mom what love was and she said that it happens when you care deeply for somebody and one day everything clicks and you realize that you could never live without that person in your life. Everything changes in a single moment, a blink of the eye to most people, and nothing is could ever the same again. Gaia now understood exactly what her mother meant. Yes, she was ready.  
  
"I have a couple of questions for you first, before I answer."  
  
"Okay, go," Ed replied in a shaky uncertain voice.  
  
"Okay. Question one: Are you aware that I am a deeply flawed human being?"  
  
"Well aware," Ed answered with an amused smile on his lips that tempted Gaia to forget the questions and get back to trying to answer the impossible question why Ed's lips were so irrestible. But, unfortunately she had to focus. "And do you understand that my life outside of this bed is... completely screwed up? I mean beyond any kind of-"  
  
"I hope you don't think that you are just informing me of this." Gaia swallowed her instinct to run right back to her predictable life of ass kicking and forget about the complication that was Ed, but she couldn't. She had to ask this last question, the life-altering-save-the-best-for-last question.  
  
"And...do you love me?" She couldn't meet Ed's eyes, if she could be afraid then she knew this would be the time. She felt fingers under her chin gently lifting her face to meet his.  
  
"I can't remember a life before you walked into it, I loved you from the moment you first insulted me and I never stopped loving you since then."  
  
"I love you too..." Gaia got tears in her eyes but laughed it off, "God, we could make an unbelievably sappy chick-flic if we ever got the chance. Ed's laughs caused the bed to jump and Gaia soon found herself joining in, unable to fathom the way she felt at that moment. She was finally home. She playfully threw her leg over Ed's hip and continued laughing but soon realized that he had stopped. Her smile drained from her face as she looked at her leg, which was draped over Ed. Ed's hand moved toward her calf as its owner watched shocked by its actions. Gaia licked her lips and tightened her leg around him, pulling him closer as Ed's hand moved cautiously from her calf to her thigh.  
  
"You never answered my question," Ed said between panting.  
  
"What question?" Gaia breathed as she moved closer to his lips.  
  
"Are you ready?" Ed leaned closer, lips now a centimeter apart, words vibrating on Gaia's lips.  
  
"Yes..." Gaia and Ed's lips touched and both backed off looking in each other's eyes, neither believing what was about to happen. Then they kissed, melting together as the wind rustled outside the window that was a thin barrier to the dangerous world awaiting them. 


	2. Memo

Memo  
  
From: George Niven To: Tom Moore  
  
Tom, the CIA has recently uncovered a plan of Loki's, which should begin today at midnight. Loki is going to kidnap Gaia and test a drug on her that would theoretically restore her fear gene; you must get there before he does. When you get her, take her to the hospital immediately and one of our doctors will run some tests, there are rumors that he might have already injected some type of fear gene into her system. We do not know the repercussions of this drug. Hurry.  
  
Memo  
  
From: Tom Moore To: George Niven  
  
Understood, I'm leaving now. 


	3. BustlingSecurityCreaked

When Tom Moore read his email he quickly jumped up and grabbed his keys from the desk and ran out of the room. Not even caring about security measures he usually took, he drove directly to Natasha's home. The ride there was irritable filled with honking and yelling, most from him, because of the usual New York bustling traffic at noon. When he finally reached Natasha's home he slammed open the door and put his hand on his gun, just in case.  
  
"Gaia!" He yelled while racing up the stairs. Natasha jumped out of her room shocked at Tom's behavior.  
  
"What's wrong?" Natasha said, her gun already in her hands.  
  
"Where's Gaia?" he asked feverishly.  
  
"She didn't come home last night, but that's not uncommon. I just assumed everything was all right. A floorboard creaked and they both looked towards it. Tatiana stood in her bedroom doorway wiping sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Check Ed's, or maybe Heather's. She might have had to stay there the night," Tatiana said trying to help Tom in any way.  
  
"Do you know how to get there?" Tatiana nodded quickly and Tom grabbed onto her wrist and started to pull her towards the door, "Natasha, stay here just in case she comes home. If she does, take her to the hospital then call me." And then he was out the door with Tatiana dragging behind him.  
  
"Ed's is the closest." Tatiana began giving him directions to Ed's in Russian, knowing he would understand. Now was not the time to stumble over the English language. Tom threw the car into park, told Tatiana to stay in and leaped out of the car, not caring that the red paint covered the edge of the sidewalk where he was parked. He leapt the stairs that led to the door and ran to the nearest stairway. Third floor, faster if I just take the stairs, Tom thought. He leapt three stairs at a time, finally making it to the third floor. He slammed the door open and it thudded against the wall when he was already half way down the hallway. 312, 314, 316.318! He kicked down the door with experience and ran towards the closed door after finding each bedroom forebodingly empty. He turned the knob and pushed it open and his heart nearly stopped at what he found. His daughter, his baby, who he changed diapers for and kissed owies for.was so very naked under the sheets with a guys arm around her.  
  
"Gaia! What the hell do you think your doing?" 


End file.
